Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor circuit and a monitoring method and in particular to a monitor circuit and a monitoring method for monitoring statuses of a fan.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress currently being made in several fields of technology, various electronic devices, such as computers, servers, etc., have become indispensable parts of modern-daily life. The capability of these electronic devices to dissipate heat always affects their stability while in operation, as well as the overall service life. Therefore, in order to enhance the efficiency of heat dissipation, an additional fan may be disposed inside the electronic device or in an environment where the electronic device is placed, so as to decrease the temperature of the electronic device.
However, the fan circuits presently in use can only notify the user when a problem occurs with the fan, but they cannot provide further details, such as problems with rotation speed, driving voltage, driving current, or temperature. Consequently, it is important to develop a circuit which can monitor various statuses of the fan.